Project: perfection
by Infinity-bassman1010
Summary: <html><head></head>Project: perfection, Infinity-Bassman1010 here and I just want to give you the heads-up this is not one of my stories, but my friend Bassmegapokémonlover stories and his OC characters as well...</html>
1. Chapter 0

Project: perfection

Infinity-Bassman1010 here and I just want to give you the heads-up this is not one of my stories, but my friend Bassmegapokemonlover stories and his OC characters as well.

And one more thing before I let my friend started his story, I just want to point out that Bassmega and me are not the same but I share his account so he lets me do whatever.

PS: "no flameing or face the wrath of the Infinitiy clan, anyway on with the story...=]"

I just wanted to give the people who are reading this a little bit more information that way they won't be confused.

This chapter is just an introduction to my OC's, but don't worry there are just two characters that are most important right now for you to start out with, the rest of my OC's will be introduced to you later.

Obsessed with science to better understand shadow Pokemon and XD Pokemon, Mr. Green given that codename when he joined a powerful organization known as team destruction, an organization that is obsessed with one thing and one thing only, and that is total world domination.

Mr. Green's past is one filled with betrayal, money, and bloodshed, needless to say he doesn't talk about it much, or at all for that matter.

Mr. Green's other name or preferred nickname to the lower grunts of the organization is, Mr. greed because no matter who is standing in his way, he would try to make the ultimate shadow Pokemon or XD Pokemon, even if it resorts to experimenting on 'other things' than Pokemon.

Mr. Green is a cold, calculating villain who will only lift a finger to help someone if it benefits him, or the organization.

Despite all this, Mr. Green somewhere deep in his breast does have a heart, it's just rarely been showed to anyone, except for one 'person' in particular, she's the only one who really sees Mr. Green for who he is, who was once a great scientist and her best friend.

Second character on the list is one of Mr. Green's trusted Pokemon, Scizor she has been with Mr. Green ever since she was a baby Scyther when he received her egg when he was six years old, she is one of the very few 'people' that now about Mr. Green's past, she is the only one closest to him who understand his pain more than most, despite all the things that he's done to her kind, she is loyal to him.

Mr. Green has shown his kindness to her many times before, in small gestures but one in particular is one she will never forget.

After her claws being broken to pieces from one of her missions that Mr. Green assigned her, Mr. Green entered her room in the hospital as she was recovering, slowly he pulled a gun out of his coat and laid it on a small table near her bed, and also pulled out a metal coat container and placed it on the table as well.

"You have two choices." he said to me in a gentle voice that he almost never used "one, if you don't feel that you can fight or be my bodyguard anymore, then I will put you of your misery peacefully." he slowly put his left hand on my left broken claw and said "or two, I can place you in a private hospital that I own, and there you can recover the rest of your health, but you will have to evolve if you still wish to be near me."

I was shocked, not because of what he would do, but he actually giving me the choice, of course I would want to be with him even if it meant changing, I would do so for him, and since then I have been seeing more of my master's kind side, be it in small gestures, such as asking me if I was okay going on a mission that would otherwise terminate any normal trained Pokemon, or otherwise...=]


	2. Chapter 1

Project: perfection chapter 1

Infinity-Bassman1010 here and I just want to give you the heads-up this is not one of my stories, but my friend Bassmegapokemonlover stories and his OC characters as well.

And one more thing before I let my friend started his story, I just want to point out that Bassmega and me are not the same but I share his account so he lets me do whatever.

PS: "no flameing or face the wrath of the Infinitiy clan, anyway on with the story...=]"

Clearing his throat before he began "recording number 239, location: private laboratory number seven, Project: perfection is my last chance to prove to the organization and myself that I am still capable of creating destructive and powerful creatures of horrific magnitude," walking to one of the enormous containers holding a specimen he started.

"Specimen number 1 0 2 codename: blackbird is showing remarkable improvement, in the last week its double if not triple its power, not to mention it has grown another foot in height, truly a remarkable Pokemon."

Walks over to the next container to him "unfortunately for specimen number 1 0 3 codenamed: Blackrock is starting to show limited control while its power has increased, it is no longer showing signs of high intelligence, only showing the lowest of intelligence and has proven a complete failure, it will be 'disposed of' within the hour."

Continuing his inventory of every specimen until he reached the last container and said "and finally specimen number 1 1 2 codename: perfection, unfortunately I have yet to found a strong enough specimen to survive the project, it seems that only the strongest Pokemon will do, it only proves that I need stronger Pokemon types."

He hit his hand hard on the empty container and said "and yet what will it take! until I can find the right type of specimen I cannot give any information at this time, this is Mr. Green signing off." Mr. Green pressed the stop button on the recorder and set it on his worktable among all of his notes scattered all over his table.

As he sat back into his chair, his trusted Scizor laid a trade in front of him, a warm cup of coffee mixed with mint, he took the cup and enjoyed the smell as well as the taste of the coffee to drown out some of his frustration, "if only I could find some Pokemon, any kind of Pokemon strong enough to survive, to prove to the organization that I am the brilliant and cunning schemer."

Instant later he heard Scizor coming to his side and with his translator head set heard her say "I think that you are the brilliant and cunning schemer master, when you placed that Gyarados inside the specimen container and started to filling the container with perfection gas I thought for sure it was going to work."

Mr. Greene smiled at this and said "I know it was starting to show such great improvement, then suddenly just started tearing the Pokemon's DNA structure and within one hour killing it, I need a Pokemon that is strong." he took another long drink of his coffee.

Scizor thought carefully before she say this, but made up her mind quickly and said "master, I could be the subject." normally a person would've spit out his or her coffee by surprise but not Mr. Green, holding the coffee cup with both hands and asked "and why would you want to do that? you know what happened to that Gyarados might happen to you as well, if not worse, so why?"

Scizor didn't answer him right away which was a first to him, then Scizor said "I'm not as strong as a Gyarados but I believe I can handle it master." Mr. Green got up from his chair, then threw his coffee cup to the ground as he said "absolutely not! I refused to risk a person that I..." he looked at her face for a moment then turning away from her face, 'did I just consider her as a person?' he asked himself then shook his head.

Scizor smiled inwardly and thought 'so he does really care about me.' Mr. Green had barely show any attachment to anything or to anyone or his Pokemon, but to show it to her now, prove that he really cared for her.

Turning back to her and said "anyway, it sounds possible but, are you sure you're ready to take that kind of risk?" If she said no to him he would respect that but if she said yes well, he would respect that as well, Scizor smiled to him and said "yes master, I am more than ready to be your test subject."

The expression on my master s face, was one I hadn't seen in a long time, he seemed worried and excited at the same time, clearing his throat he said "very well Scizor." and with that he done a few quick tests, and in no time at all I was in the experimental container marked 'perfection.'

'As I was lying there, I was thinking of why I was doing this, did I do this because I saw that my master was upset and I wanted to help him? or maybe...' shaking a little bit as I could feel my master putting the last restraint on my body to keep me from moving, he smiled and asked "are you ok?" I quickly nodded, he closed the air tight glass door and handed to the main control panel.

'I didn't know why I considered her as a person, maybe because she was the only one that really understood me.' slowly clearing his mind, making sure that all the settings on the control panel was ready, he looked back at her, silently asking her with his eyes if she wanted to go through with this, she nodded her head and with that Mr. Green push a button on the control panel.

Scizor heard a low hiss in the container as the experimental gas was coming into the container, she breathe slowly and deeply, she could feel a tingling going through her body as she was breathing in the gas.

For 15 minutes the tingling sensation going through her body started to go away, Mr. Green was keeping a close eye on her health on a separate monitor to the main one.

Once her body had adjusted to the first experimental gas, he pushed another button and the second experimental gas went inside the container, this time though as the second gas was coming in she felt a little nervous, this was where the other weaker Pokemon failed to survive, but she cleared her mind and slowly breathed in the second gas.

She was having a hard time because this gas was thicker than the other one, she was having a hard time breathing it in, but she tolerated the discomfort and kept breathing it in.

After 15 minutes of that she was a little bit lightheaded and a strange feeling was rushing through her arms and legs, 'come on I can do this, just one more.' she kept telling herself as the sensations in her arms and legs did not go away.

Mr. Green hesitated him for a moment to release the third and final experimental gas into the chamber, but press the third and final button to release the gas.

This time she was a little scared as the third gas was coming into the container, this was where she was going to prove that she was stronger than that Gyarados or be torn to pieces from the inside out, this gas was easier to breathe in then the last one, but as she was breathing it in, her throat started to burned and the sensation going through her arms and legs kept getting worse, feeling as if they fell asleep 'this is nothing,' she kept telling herself 'I have been through a lot worse than this.'

Mr. Green was paying less and less attention on her health and more focus on what the gas was doing to her, slowly it was changing her genetic structure, changing somewhat of her appearance as well, quickly he turned on the electric current in the container 'this is the final stage,' he said to himself 'if she can survive this, then I will finally have my main specimen.'

The burning sensation from her throat was now going through her body, it wasn't as burning her as much as it was feeling warm inside her, as the electric current was being turned on, she could feel the electricity going through her every nerve, relaxing her body finally and she pass out 5 min. later.

After 30 minutes of both the final gas and the electric current, Mr. Green was amazed to find that she was still alive after all that, he smiled to himself and thought 'maybe the other Pokemon perished because they weren't strong enough after all, or maybe something else was the cause of them dying.' he just shook his head and said aloud "either way it doesn't matter, I finally have a specimen."

Finally typing out the commands on the main panel of the computer, turning off the gas and the electric current off, he made his way to the container and was really surprised at what he saw, the moderate on the computer was only able to get so much information to him, but looking at her physically body now he could not believe what he was seeing.

Quickly typing in the override lock on the glass door, he opened it to see that...=]


	3. Chapter 2

Project: perfection chapter 2

Infinity-Bassman1010 here and I just want to give you the heads-up this is not one of my stories, but my friend Bassmegapokemonlover stories and his OC characters as well.

And one more thing before I let my friend started his story, I just want to point out that Bassmega and me are not the same but I share his account so he lets me do whatever.

PS: "no flameing or face the wrath of the Infinitiy clan, anyway on with the story...=]"

Again clearing his throat for the second or third time before he pressed the recording button on his recorder "recording number 240, location: my private bedroom in laboratory number seven, I can't believe it, but project perfection was a complete success, and yet," rubbing his eyes a little bit from exhaustion then continuing.

"The specimen that I have chosen for this project was my very own Scizor, she has proved her mettle by surviving the experiment, truly she is one of the strongest Pokemon I have, even before the experiment took place.

I have yet to determine what she can do in 'her new form' but make no mistake I will find out soon, this is Mr. Green signing off" Mr. Green press the stop button on his recorder and put it in his front pocket in his lab coat.

He set his chair next to his bed that Scizor was sleeping in, Mr. Green was amazed at her new form, her new body was shaped like a woman, her skin/exoskeleton felt smooth to the touch like a beetle, her body color remained the same but now she had a flat face of a human, and the top of her head still had the three spikes that a Scizor would have coming out of their heads.

The markings and designs on her body that she had before were still on her as well, and amazingly enough she still had her wings as well which look the same except maybe slightly bigger, her pincers that she would use to crush the necks of Pokemon and humans as well, were now human hands.

She had been asleep for three hours now after the experiment and she seemed 'rested enough' slowly he moved close to her and whispered "Scizor." she barely moved, he shook her a little on the shoulder and said even softer "Scizor, master is calling you, wake up Scizor."

She slowly opened her eyes and was rather surprised to see her master's face so close to hers, he smiled at her and said "good morning Scizor, how are you feeling?"

Scizor yawn a little bit, her beautiful and deadly yellow eyes still looked the same as she stared into my eyes she smiled a little bit and was going to say she felt good but she noticed something to her left.

Looking at where her left claw should have been, she now saw a red human-like hand with a small black circle on top of it with a smaller golden circle in the black circle, she took a couple of deep breaths and was just about to freak out.

Mr. Green intervened by holding her right hand to calm her like he used to do when she was a little Scyther "its okay Scizor, calm yourself, everything is going to be okay." As he continuing to stroking her hand he continued "you remember the experiment right?

She nodded her head, Mr. Green smiled "well, what I didn't tell you was that project perfection was a way to create the ultimate being, a creature that was intelligent as a human and as strong as a Pokemon, Scizor, you are now a new species.

"Scizor?" he said to her with concerned, she didn't look at him, she just continue to look at her left hand in shock "oh! I see, since you're not a Pokemon anymore, that name doesn't seem to fit now doesn't it?" now looking at her in a different way, 'despite 'her new form' I did find her rather attractive before,' he shook his head for a moment and thought 'let's keep on track here Dr.'

Then Mr. Green said aloud since you're a new species, you need a new name, let me see, what can I call you." as he was thinking, he heard a female voice said "Kairi" he looked back at her and smiled "that's what you want to be called?" she nodded her head "very well, that is your name from now on."

"Kairi, about before, I wanted you to know that I m," Mr. Green was cut off when he heard a beeping noise on his belt, he pulled off his beeper off his belt to look at it "of all times to call me, they had to choose now." Mr. Green said in anger, he long out a sigh as looked back at her "I'm afraid we'll have to continue our conversation when I get back."

As he was about to go, Kairi grabbed him by the arm "master are you going to," she was cut off when Mr. Green said "I'm not going to tell them about Project perfection or tell them about you, I promise. she let him go, just as he was about to leave, he stopped in front of the door and said "the meeting is going to take at least two hours, I'll try to get back as soon as I can." then left for the meeting.

As I entered the elevator to go up to the main floor for the meeting I was pondering to myself why was I being so nice to her? Am I going soft? Why did I think I had to comfort her? the elevator doors closed and I was slowly going up.

4 min. later the elevator doors opened, I walked to the main hallway to the meeting, as I was walking in the hallway I saw two grunts walked past me, I quickly had an idea and punched the grunt closest to me in the face, he hit the floor and I walked past him as if it never happened I m still ruthless. I thought to myself but, why did I think I have to be nice to her?

Shaking my head as I open the doors to the meeting room and close them behind me, in the corner of my eye I saw the grunt that I hit slowly get back up and walked to one of the elevators, while rubbing his face where I hit him and mumbled to the other grunt he must be in a bad mood or something. =}


	4. Chapter 3

Project: perfection chapter 3

Infinity-Bassman1010 here and I just want to give you the heads-up this is not one of my stories, but my friend Bassmegapokemonlover stories and his OC characters as well.

And one more thing before I let my friend started his story, I just want to point out that Bassmega and me are not the same but I share his account so he lets me do whatever.

PS: "no flameing or face the wrath of the Infinitiy clan, anyway on with the story...=]"

I just wanted to give the people who are reading this a little bit more information that way they won't be confused.

This is another chapter of introductions to my OC's, so let us get right down to it shall we?

Second in command of team distraction a man covered in blood who is quick to pull the trigger and ask questions later, his codename, Mr. Dark.

Rumor has it that he used to be with another organization similar to team rocket, but of course that s just a rumor or is it?

Anyway his nickname in the organization is known as, death because if anyone even looks at him funny or does not give him the proper respect he deserves, he will put a bullet in your head with no second thought about it and the grunts around him are very respectful of him or dead.

Do to his zero-tolerance of failures his led him to being the second in command of team distraction.

Next on the list is the leader of team distraction codename, Mr. Shadow.

There s not much to tell about you about this guy due to his confidential past, but what I can tell you is that he started out selling potions and full heels in a shop in some other region and that due to the lack of money he rake in, decide to be a thief and later became the organizer and founder of team distraction, a few years later his dream became a reality as he becoming the leader of a powerful and deadly organization.

The nickname of the leader in the organization is, Ghost due to the fact that he can walk into a room without anyone seeing or hearing him.

And finally one of the other members of the organization codename, Mr. White.

A quiet and mysterious man, rumor has it that if you stare into his dark ice blue eyes too long that it will shorten your life by about two years, a Froslass is always near him and never leaves his side the rumor is that he might have a close relationship with this Pokemon though no one has ever seen them doing anything except him talking to her.

Mr. White s nickname is rather obvious but never the less dangerous his nickname, Frost was given to him because of his Froslass being always near him and also as well that talking to him would always be a cold and emotionless conversation.

But that s not the only reason why they given him that name, there s also a rumor that he lets his Froslass freeze his most hated enemies and lets her keep them as ice statues for her room.

Well that s all the facts that you need to know for the next chapter, so go to the next chapter already!...=]


End file.
